Who took Joker's Harlequin?
by TheeeePunkin
Summary: Just what I think were the Jokers thoughts while Harley was away and noone knew where she was (Suicide Squad)
1. Chapter 1

**Oukay guys. Let me get this straight right before anyone starts complaining. I'm a huge Joker fan and I know like every Comic from Batman (And by the way like every other Comic Book from Marvel and DC since I was born).**

 **I know that Joker and Harley's relationship isn't quite like in Suicide Squad.**

 **But I kinda liked it. I always thought that the Joker somehow learned to have emotions through Harley or something like this.**

 **And I really think this is possible.**

 **So this is my version of the Jokers thought in Suicide Squad, when this guy came to him and told him where Harley is.**

 **Noow I'm going to shut my mouth and let ya guys go on and read.**

 **Please leave me a review bout what ya think.**

 **Have Fun :)**

It's a joke, right? Oh yeah.. It was all a joke.

HAHAHAH- no wait. Jokes have to be funny or they ain't good jokes. And I hate bad jokes.

But it's not funny. Oh no, it isn't.

Gone. My precious Harlequin. Gone for waaay too long. Or isn't she?

Maybe she's here and just hiding herself from me?

Where are ya baby? Come to Daddy. Come to Daddy and play with him.

No. It's too quiet. If she'd be here it wouldn't be so damn quiet.

Harley, Harley, Harley, Harley, Harley, HARLEY! WHERE ARE YA HARLEY?!  
Uuuh, I miss ya my little Harlequin. I miss ya, miss ya, miss ya sooooo much that I'm going to punch some sense into ya for leaving.

Wait. Leaving? No no no, she hadn't left, did she?

It was Date Night and we were out in the city. Then- ooh yeeeah, right..

Batman.

He took her. Or did I left her? The car was drowning and I left. She was behind me. Or wasn't she?

HAHAHAHA I can't remember. But it's not important.

She's mine. My property. My Harley. And just who would dare to steal from me? HAHA, no one.

So why isn't she coming back? She would never stay away from me, that little minx.

So where is she?

..

He was slowly becoming mad. Everyone knew it. Well, madder than he already was that's it.

The Joker missed his Harlequin. And he would kill everyone who kept her away from him. The fact that no one seemed to know just where she was, wasn't making it any better.

Batman took her and she was in Arkham for a while, but a few days ago she just disappeared.

They took her right out of Arkham. And he was going to find whoever was behind this. He'd make them pay for stealing from the Clown Prince of Crime.

The door in front of me opened and immediately I pointed my gun at whoever dared to interrupt my time.

When I looked up I recognized his face. It was Johnny Boy.

He had a funny look on his face. Like he was afraid of telling me what I wanted to hear for a much too long time.

„Where is she?", I asked Frost with a deadly voice. Better don't disappoint me.

He sat down on the steps in front of me.

"It's complex. It is not just her…"

I wasn't really listening. Luisiana, Belle Reve.. That was all I needed to hear.

So they took my Harley to a new Prison? And they thought they could keep her away from me like this? Nice try guys, I'm coming.

Oooh baby, Daddy's coming for ya. And I promise he'll kill them all. No one could keep her away from me.

Ain't it funny? Don't ya see the joke? HAHAHAHAHAHAA! Then ya have to wait and watch. A joke ain't funny if ya have to explain it!

He looked at me. Maybe asked me what to do.

"Bring the car. We're going for a ride."

And with that he left.

Oh my sweet Harley, I'm going to find ya. And the King will be together with his Queen again.

And no one will stop us, Baby. Daddy's coming.

With that in mind I laid back down, finally letting my laughter fill the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

 **Gotta ask yer some things; What do yer think bout me posting a new chapter? Or writing a new story bout Joker and Harley generally? I dunno what yer think bout my writing style and if I even get the Joker right.**

 **So what do yer think? And if yeah, what should I write about? Gimme some ideas guys :)**

 **Punkin :)**

 **.. sitting here.. alone.. and lonely.. waiting for yer reviews to cheer me up :)**

 **See ya :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we gooo Guys. Sorry for the waitin and that it's still not nearly perfect..**

 **But well.. tell me what ya think :)**

 **Have fun~~**

HAHAHAHAHAHAA!

There she was.

My girl. My babe..

Finally. I could see her. My Harley, Queen of Gotham, in her full beauty and crazyness.

Damn., I thought as finally I felt the urge to laugh again. All the voices, all those little whispers inside my head finaly were no more.

I felt as calm as I hadn't for a very long time.

Hahaha, funny how she's the cure to the pain I've got cause of her.

Oooooh how I missed her. So so so so soooo much!

Six months had it been. Six months had the King been without his Queen.

HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm going to kill yer all!

HAHAHAHAHAHA! And I'll enjoy every single moment of it.

„Com'on Baby!", I shouted as she got up and threw her jacket away.

Harley started running towards the helicopter while I threw her a rope to climb up to me.

I was fascinated by her. Her smile, her looking, her movements.. my eyes glued to her as she finally jumped onto the rope and started climbing up to me.

Hell, she got me wrapped around her little finger, this little minx!

I grinned the biggest grin I had ever grinned.

My Queen. Finally. She was there. She would go home with me. She would be with me again. And she would never again leave my side. Never. Never never ever.

It took me a while to recognise this feeling. No, not just a feeling.. it was more. She was more. She was everything. Everything important was this crazy woman I needed in my life to even breath. It was like suffocating bein away from her this long.

HAHAHAHA, she had never in all those seven years been away from me for more than one or two weeks. And damn I say it, but I was happy she came back every single time.

Sure she pissed me off sometimes till no end, but hell I wasn't myself without her.

My girl. My Queen.

Mine. She was mine.

She stopped climbing and instead put on a show for her little group of idiots.

I grinned, following every movement she made, knowing all eyes were glued to her and knowing I was the only one who could have her.

I made her a Queen. She Was a Queen. And a Queen belonged to a King. So since I'm Gotham's King, she only belonged to me.

HAHAHAHAHAHA, yer all not worthy of-

BANG!

NOO!

My heart stopped.

I can't be!

"HARLEY!"

No no no no no no!

Com'on Baby. MOVE!

Ha..haha..

Com'on already.. Enough playin around. Move already..

But she wasn't. And I felt ill. My heart stopped beatin completely. I couldn't breathe. I was suffocating again.

No laughter. Nothing funny.. Nothing.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to trash out and kill them all or just pass out.. When Harley stopped movin altogether, only holding herself up with one hand.. after Deadshot shoot her.

 **Did I? Weeeeell, sorry, if this one's not as good as the last. And seriously, I loved all yer reviews! Thanks so much *_***

 **So what do yer think of this one? I was thinking bout making a series of one-shots out of this first. I wanna do a real story too, but I'm still not sure bout what exactly^^**

 **Sooo, as always, I wanna have reviews. I feel like I life from those.. so keep me livin guys :D**

 **Punkin :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soo, this time I'll ramble on at the end of this chapter, so yer all can just go on and read already.**

 **What are yer waitin for? Go on already! :D**

 **Oukay, oukay, I'll shut up^^**

 **.. here we go looking into Harley's side of things~**

He was there.

It wasn't one of those messed up illusions she had lately. He wrote her, he would save her. She would be free.

He was there. She knew it.

He was near.

Puddin..

Even if she couldn't quite see him just yet, Harley had never felt so good in her entire life. Never.

Was she already free again? That stupid bomb gone? Or did Waller still had some asses up her sleeve?

Uuuuh, how she hated this fucked up woman!

Harley was pretty sure she'd never loathed someone like this before. Hate, yeah. She even detested a few guys out there.

Like Batsy..

But really loathed? Yeah, she had did a few.. let's say not so right things too, but Waller? Placing little bombs inside people's necks so they would do as she said? And she was pretty sure she kew of the things her guards did, too.

She shuddered.

Big fat meanie she is. I will soooo enjoy to make her pay~~

Suddenly she stilled. Had she just imagined it? Nah, no way. Not even in her memory his laugh sounded so real.

The last six months had been hell for her. Bader even than when he shocked her back in Arkham over and over again.

Nah, after a time, she quite enjoyed it even. Never someone had looked at her like this. Never someone was interested in her like this.

He had seen her. Really, really seen her.

She had just needed a bit of modeling to be perfect. Not for her parents, not for her friends, not for her job back at Arkham.. Just for him. She had been perfect for him. Sure, it took some time, but when he jumped down in that acid bad after her, she was sure- in fact as sure as she'd never been in her whole life- that she was perfect for him. And that he knew it too.

The Clown Prince of Crime. Mr J. Her Puddin. Her King.

He'd made her a Queen. His Queen.

Buuuut, where had she been? Harley frowned thoughtfully. She wasn't really paying that much attention to the things happening around her.

Aaah right.. The last months..

Griggs. Harley shivered. Yeah. There was one person out there she hated more than Waller. And he would pay. He would pay for everything he ever did to her.

Just wait yer Scumbag.. I wasn't lying when I toldcha yer screwed and-

There. She heard it again. What-

"Our bird is jagged."

"SHOT IT!"

She wasn't sure just who said it. And she didn't care anymore. It was over soon.

Out of reflex she jumped behind a wall, shielding herself from the bullets suddenly flying around her and the helicopter which was also firing. Her hands over her ears she just sat there, until she heard it again. This time she was a 100 percent sure to know it was real.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

It was him.

The Clown Prince of Crime really had come to save her!

Well, he was kinda shooting her friends right now too, but..

Aaaah, whatever. She didn't care. Not when he was standing there, looking at her as if he himself couldn't quite believe it.

Those voices in her head finally shut up.

No more 'He won't come!'

And no more 'He doesn't even miss yer!'

He would help her escape. They would be together again finally..

And she would make sure stupid lil' Batsy regret ever taking her with him.

She would make them all regret this so much!

Suddenly her phone beebed.

As she looked down she saw the message she had been waiting for the whole time.

 **NOW!**

Harley felt a grin stretch onto her face while she threw away the jacket she'd been wearing.

He was there. It was him.

Puddin..

Puddin yer came..

I'm free…

"Harley!", she heard Deadshot call her like he was miles away.

When she finally saw the one face the loved more than everything, more than her life, more than her own freedom, everything started to blur out.

His face. White skin, silver teeth, green hair.. Those tattoos.. It was him!

Mr J had really come to save her ass!

He was grinning like an idiot. Laughing when he saw her.

But she knew his laugh by now. He wasn't laughing at her. He was laughing for her. For her and only for her.

Her grin got even bigger when she threw her a rope to climb up to him.

"Com'on Baby!"

That voice. Oh god damn, his voice send shivers down her spine.

Harley had missed him. Really, really missed him. At one point, she even wanted to die. She hadn't been eating anything anymore, leaving Griggs and his group of bastards to feed her with tubes.

Chocolate, strawberry or vanilla~?

She looked up at her Puddin.

Oh yeah, he would make him pay.

Then she jumped towards the rope, catching it just in time and laughed with the Joker like the madmen's they were.

She started climbing up.

Up up up up up up, higher, higher..

Waller would command Deadshot to kill her, that she was sure of.

But.. Would he?

Nah, he wouldn't. Harley laughed again, while she stopped climbing to put on a little show for the fat lady. Just for her.

Even when she saw Deadshot aim his gun at her, she never once lost his trust in him.

He won't. He won't. He won't.. He..

 **BANG!**

..won't..?

Harley was about to scream when he actually shot. But not at her. He..

".. failed?" She shook her head. Deadshot never missed a target!

Cautionly she let her body hang there loosely, playing dead.

Who knows who Waller would command to shot next time?

One, two, three..

"HARLEY!"

It pained her to hear Jokers scream. It pained her to see his face from down here, to see the fear and the panic in it, but she counted till ten, bevor she sprung back to life.

By now they were too far away for one to shot her and actually succeed this time.

 **-JOKERS POINT OF VIEW-**

I would kill her. Seriously I would kill her this time.

But when he saw Harleys – **his** Harleys- hand finally coming into view, all his thoughts bout killing her vanished.

And suddenly it klicked. She had just prevented that one of those other guys aimed for her again.

She had actually saved her life with playing dead.

And then his own brain kicked it, helping his girl climb into the helicopter.

There she was. His everything.

"Puddin!"

That voice. How he missed it!

And before she could say another word, he drew her as close as possible and kissed her.

Harley was back.

She is back!

She's back!

He kept repeating it over and over again until it was the only thing filling his brain.

He was finally able to breath again. A few seconds ago he thought he'd lost her for good this time.

But still she found his way back to him.

Like always.

When she pulled back for air- after a much to short time- he felt as if his knees might gave out.

She grinned at him and he couldn't quite decide if he really just saved her or if in fact she saved him just now.

He would have gone crazy if he had to be without her for even one more day.

Well, more so than he already was.

"Got all dressed up for me?"

He grinned. His Queen was back.

"Yer know I'd do anything for yer"

And this time she kissed him, giving him all the strength he had needed so badly this whole time.

Yeah, she was back.

And he would never let her go again.

 **Sooo.. First of all: I wrote this over and over again, deleting it and started new like five times.**

 **This is the best I could give Harley right now. First time I wrote her and in fact, I thinks she's just muuuuch harder to write than the Joker.. Kinda sucks, cause I'm not really happy with this. But I'll let yer decide~**

 **On the other hand, the review Eris wrote made me think. So I came up with this whole thing from Joker POV at the end.**

 **But weeell.. Maybe in future chapters I'll get Harley better :)  
Sooo, at always (But this time I'm nearly pleading to yer guys): pleeeaaseee leave me a review! **

**Ah and sorry for the unregular updating btw :D**

 **See ya~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aaah sorry it took this long this time. I wrote a few times before but those were all totally shitty. This is the first one I'm half-oukay with :D**  
 **So as always, tell me what yer think guys. Countin on yer^^**

 **Have fuuun :3**

No.  
No! No! No! No! No! NO!  
„PUDDIN!"  
He was.. no.  
He can't be.  
He wasn't. This wasn't real. No, he wasn't dea.. Stop!  
Ha..haha..  
It was a joke, right? He'll just jump up and com'ere and everythingll' be fine.  
Right?  
No. He's dead. You saw it. You saw the helicopter crash.  
„Shut up!" He wasn't dead.

He left you. He left you alone in this.

"Shut up!" Puddin..

He'll never come back.

„SHUT UP!"

Harley sat on the rooftop she landed on when she fell out of the helicopter. It was raining, but she couldn't care less.  
She was crying and she couldn't care less.  
She felt cold. Dead.  
Just like he..  
The voices were right. She saw it crash. She saw that damn thing crash.  
And Mr. J had still been in there.  
Yer can't leave me alone like this.. Yer can't leave me here.. Puddin.. What am I supposed to do without yer? How am I supposed to live without yer?  
WHY DO YER LEAVE ME HERE?!  
The tears were falling, but Harley didn't even attempt to wipe them away.  
She felt so lost. Her chest hurt, everything hurt. She felt as if her insides were bleeding out.  
Why?  
Why did it hurt so much?  
Puddin..  
He promised her to never leave her. He promised they would go down together someday, that they would always be together.  
And now he was..  
He.. He's..  
Dead.  
.

.

.  
 **Joker's POV**  
"Now it goes baby. Only you and me."  
Joker grinned at his Queen. Was he really trying to reassure her or himself?  
You and me. Joker and Harley. King and Queen.  
It didn't matter. They were together. And he would never never ever leave her side again. Not even this stupid crashing helicopter would change something at it.  
His heart was beating fast and he felt adrenaline push through his system.  
Now here we go.  
She kissed him again and grinned. They could do this.  
His chest was about to explode when she looked him in the eyes and he saw her determination. She would go through death with him.  
HAHA! She sure was braver than him.. and maybe even crazier. She gave him everything he needed right now.  
Yeah, they could do this. They would go out of this together.  
Joker was about to take Harley's hand, when suddenly Frost lost the control over the helicopter.  
Everything happened in Slow motion after this.  
Frost screaming at them to come inside and away from the open back.  
Harley stumbling backwards, her hands reaching out to him and her face scrunched up in fear.  
Even now she's looking that good..  
Her blue eyes wide and tears treating to fall.  
That's not fair. I only got her back.  
He, reaching out to her, as if he magically could still grab her and pull her back to his side.  
So cruel..  
And then she fell. And he could do nothing about it.  
"NOO! Damnit! Fuck, HAARLEEEY!" , he screamed and trashed out, but Joker could only watch her fall all the way down.  
And there it was again. The coldness, the loneliness. She was gone again./p  
Again. Again. Again. A-FUCKING-GAIN!  
What was this? How could life be so cruel?  
Life is nothing but a joke.  
Hahaha, how right he had been.  
This was a cruel joke, he thought, when he saw her land on a rooftop. Immediately she jumped back up and ran to the end of it to watch the helicopter go down.  
I'm sorry, Baby.  
Ha.. hah.. HAHAHAHAHAHAA! Wasn't it funny? HAHA! He was about to die and everything he could think about was his Queen starring down at him with tears in her eyes and a look of horror on her face. HAHAHAHAHAHAA!  
How did we get here, Harley? Oh my sweet Harlequin.. Be bad for Daddy, will yer? Make their lifes a living hell. Daddy's litt'l monster.

And with another laughter on his lips the world went dark around him, when the helicopter crashed to the bottom.  
.

.

.  
Pain.

Fucking pain every-fucking-where.

His head hurt. His chest hurt. His whole body hurt.  
Joker cracked an eye open. There were flames around him and dead bodies laid between. Slowly his brain catched up. And when it did, his eyes flew open completely.  
He was alive!  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Another laughter bubbled in his chest.  
He was alive. And Harley was too. And she was out here somewhere. He would just have to look. He would find her.  
HAHAHAHAHAHAA! This time he'd make sure she stays with him. For real.  
Slowly Joker sat up. He barely even registered the pain and how sore his body was. All he could think about was his Harlequin, sitting somewhere out there and crying over his dead. He didn't want her to cry. He wanted her to laugh, to laugh with him.  
This time he would make sure to make everything right.  
She was his.  
And fuck it, he was hers.  
HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA just wait for it!

Daddy's coming, Baby!  
.

.

.  
 **Punkin here (again) ;)**  
 **I just wanted to thank yer all for those sweet reviews. I loooove it~~**  
 **And Eris: Thank ya soon much *_***  
 **I'm not entirely sure, but I have a few ideas. I won't just jump to the last scene for that I love to torture those two too much :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellu, I'm back- again ._.**

 **Pleease, don't hate me for taking so long to update this story. I'm doin my best, but moving into a new apartment and stuff is keepin me pretty busy.**

 **Buuut, I dunno, I'm happy with this chapter. I wrote through the last two hours and watched the scene at least a 100 times.**

 **So go on now and tell me what yer think.**

 **As always: Have Fuuuun :3**

 **.**

 **JOKER** **'S POV**

.

I've got her.

I've really finally gotten her.

She's back.

The King and the Queen finally reunited.

I laid on the king sized bed in Harley and my room. No, not alone, as you may think now. Maybe I need to remember you that- as I said- my Harlequin was back.

Harley laid in my arms, her head on my chest, sleeping silently.

Really, if her chest wouldn't rise and fall constantly, I'd think she was dead.

But she wasn't. She was with me. Finally.

I'll never let you go again, little devil., I thought to myself and involuntary my arms tighten around her.

The last two months nearly had been too much.

HAHA, you should have seen Frostys look, when I put that gun at my head to shoot myself! It was priceless!

If I wouldn't like him so much, I would have killed him. At least, when he dared to slap the seventh bottle Whiskey out of my hand.

But in the end he helped me getting my little monster back. So I guess I'll let him live.. for now.

My monster. My Harley.

It was still frightening, how dependent I was on her.

I thought back to the start.

How we met. How shy she had been. But full of determination to cure me.

Well in a way she had done it a long time ago..

.

.

"Question: Would you die for me?"

"Yes" The answer came fast. Huh. Interesting.

Maybe.. "That's too easy." I tried thinking of a better question. Something. I just needed one thing. One wrong answer. And I could push her. I ignored the mysterious things happening inside my body at her answer just like I did the last couple of days.

"Would you.." Think J, think. Think. Think. Think. Think..

"Would you live for me?" I was curious. Really, just curious.

At least that's what I told myself. I hadn't even realized my voice losing it's usual craziness.

"Huh?" I asked, after she didn't answer right away like the last time.

"Yes." She looked deep into my eyes. Determination, curiosity, fear, love.. I saw all of it in her blue eyes.

"Careful." Would she really? "Do not say this oath thoughtlessly."

I laid my hand on top of her lips, covering half of her face with the big smile tattooed on it. At least she was smiling now. HAHAHA!

"Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power." I whispered and enjoyed the slight tremor of her lips. Satisfied I let my hand slip down her face again, my finger brushing over her under lip.

"You want this?"

"I do." I nearly forgot all my actual intentions and wanted to take her then and there. This look.. It was just breathtaking. This determination to do everything for me. So I be pleased with her. I wante- STOP IT J! I needed to keep focus. I needed to get rid of her.

"Say it. Say it." I hold her chin in my hand. "Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty-"

"Please."

"God, you're so.. good." I had her where I needed her. She had to jump.

I moved a step back, making her move towards the end of the bridge we were standing, under her the chemical tanks.

She turned around to look at me, I smiled at her, making her fall for me all over again.

And then she let herself fall backwards and I let out a breath I didn't knew I was holding. I walked to the edge to watch her fall into that chemical bath.

I turned around started to walk away.

She really did it.

 _You can't do this._

She really was in love with me. Stupid girl.

 _You don't want this._

How could someone be that stupid?

 _Go._

Trusting the Joker! HAHAHAHAHA!

 _Go. Go._

Such a stupid girl! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!

 _J, go. Hurry up!_

I don't need her. I need no one. I'm the Joker. No one maters and I care about no one _._

 _J, GO AND SAVE HER! SHE'S DYING!_

I shook my head and growled at my own inner turmoil.

"DAMN!" I turned around, letting go of my jacket and jumping in after her.

Why? I dunno. All I knew was I don't wanted her to die. Maybe I needed her later on? I could still let her die in of my fights with Batsy.

And again: I ignored everything in my body while I dunked in the chemical tank to search for her.

I ignored the pain too and the voices screaming at me to let go and the fast beating of my –as I thought- dead heart.

When I finally found her, I took her to the surface with me. I hold her in my arms and breathed air in her lungs. My heart beating fast, until she finally opened her eyes again.

And then everything changed. The voices inside my head were silent for the first time since years.

I kissed her again, hard and passionate this time. She was reborn. She was like me. The King had a Queen now.

And I laughed. Loud and hard and cold and cruel and everything at the same. Cause I was happy and she was too.

Now Gotham had to take on two Clowns.

I let a quiet chuckle left my lips.

Yeah, she cured me. She made me feel things I can't remember to ever feel before.

She made me growl at her, shout at her, slap her, beat her, laugh for her, kiss her, fuck her.. It didn't matter what I was doing, she was constantly in my mind. All the time.

Hahaha, I was right 'bout needing her later on. I needed her. Every damn second of life.

Being away from her for so long nearly had me killing myself and whole Gotham in the process. She was making me crazier with every passing day.

"Puddin'?" Harleys sleepy voice brought me out of my own thoughts. She tilted her head upwards to send me a questioning look and rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleepiness.

"Yeah Baby?" I kissed the top of her head and let her move to lay her head onto my shoulder.

"What's keepin' ya up?"

I chuckled. "Just thinking 'bout how to punish you for hiding from me for so long."

Harleys eyes closed again, but she smiled. "I missed ya too, Puddin."

My lips formed to a smile too. "Go back to sleep, Harls. You need it."

She nodded and yawned. "I love ya, J."

I kissed the top of her head again, letting my eyes finally shut close and breathed in her scent. Bubblegum and vanilla. Harley. My Harley.

"Love you too, Baby."

.

.

.

 **Question: Did anyone else noticed the thing with Jokers voice and behavior slightly changing when he asked that one question? I mean, I really watched him asking about 100 times and I'm pretty sure.. But I dunno, I've been up all night and maybe I'm just seeing things? Please watch it again and tell me if I'm crazy or not :D**

 **Thanks to yer all for reviewing. I love it :)**

 **.**

 **See ya, Punkin**


	7. Chapter 7

Heellu, Punkin here :)

Ya all remember me? Good! Sorry I've not written anything in the last few month. But there had been many things I had to do and to sort out in Real Life.

Anyway I'm baaaack and maaaybe I'll post a new chapter today

Buuut we'll see. Gimme any ideas for the next chapters and for how I should continue this story :)

Anyway:

See ya Guys :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hellu Punkin here :)

As promised: The new chapter :)

Pleeeaaase review and tell me if I still got it xD

"Com'ere!", I half shouted, half laughed as I ran after the men.

It felt good, wonderful, better than wonderful, to be back in freedom. To be back, causing mischief with J, to feel the winde rush through my hair while my heard pumped adrenaline through my body.

Currently I followed two of Wallers stupid soon-to-be-dead guards. J'd found them for me a few hours ago.

I had been back home now for almost two weeks and I had to say; Things had changed between my Puddin and me. I dunno how to describe it, but he was acting nicer towards me- not that he had to! J was the perfect man anyone could wish for! He was sexy, strong, sweet.. and at the same time he was like this really bad boy. And he had only eyes for me. I loved bein the center o all his thoughts.

J was a dream. He was my dream. After all; He'd made me a Queen and gave me a kingdom to rule over.

Haaaa, my Puddin is just perfect.., I said to myself while chasing my "Welcome home" present with my Love/Hate guns.

J made those for me.

He was everything I could think of at the moment, it seems.

"STOP YOU CRAZY BITCH!", one of the two guys shouted, effectively taking me out of my thoughts and back to the real world.

I laughed loudly at them, making them run faster.

" I make the rules, Silly." I grinned, when I jump down from a rooftop and in front of them, stopping both of them dead in their tracks.

"And rules say: Game over." I shoot both of them. First in the knees, then in the head.

HAHAHA, the look on their faces was priceless!

I was just about to take a picture of them, when I felt a shadow loom over me.

Again there was adrenaline pumping through my body and excitement running through my veins. The hair on my neck started to stand up and my hands started to shiver. I knew exactly who stood there behind me on the rooftop.

A smile crept up to my face as I turned myself and shoot nearly a whole magazine in the process.

Of course every bullet failed him. That was cause he wasn't mine to kill. He was J's.

"Batsy. Fancy seein' ya here." I grinned and reloaded my gun. I had time. If he'd wanted me, then he would have taken me a few minutes ago.

"What brings ya'ere?", I casually asked and plopped myself down on the next bench, waiting for him to come down to me.

" I don't want to fight you, Quinn." Batmans deep voice send more shovers down my spine and I had to admit; He was rather sexy- for a big man dressing like a bat, at least.

"Oh Batsy.. Me neither. So what 'bout we just cut it'ere an' both go our own ways, huh?" I smiled innocently at him, putting my guns away in their holster.

Batsy came flying down and stood now in front of me. "You know I can not do that. You have to be punished for all those crimes you committed. So be a nice girl and come with me."

I looked at him with a seductive smile on my lips and slowly stood up. "So that ya can.. punish me, Mr. B?"

I could feel him blushing and mentally facepalming himself trough his costume and started to laugh loud and warmly.

When he then tried to grab me, I jumped back and winked at him.

However, my voice wasn't playfully anymore.

"I suggest ya to stop this. It'd be better for the sake of Gotham if ya'd lemme go right now, Batsy."

He stopped walking towards me upon hearing my voice.

"Why is that?"

I smiled at him. "Cause a King needs his Queen. And when his Queen gets taken away agaaaiin- after he'd just gotten her back- he'll destroy the whole Kingdom. J'll crush yer little town with his bare hands. He'd turn every stone upside down to look for me an' I guess ya know that too, right? Ya realised that takin' me with ya, yer'll finally have to really take on him. An' he won't stop, till he's either dead or ya're."

He just looked at me with his head slightly sideways.

"Haley, where did that come from? You're not usually that smart." His deep voice finally grumbled.

I shook my head and gave him a. apologetic smile. "Some of Harleens brain's still in there." I said tapping onto my head. "Anyway, I gotta go, Batsy. And promise, I'll pay ya for this one time."

I stood up and turned around one last time. "Maybe next time ya could punish me, Batman."

I winked at him and went to J's club. I was lucky Batsy'd listen to me. I never wanted to go back to Belle Reve. Never again. I still needed to kill each and every one of those guards, let alone Waller. But I had my Puddin and he'd help me get my revenge.

"I'll kill them all for what they did."

I'll kill them for separating us for so long. I'll kill them all for ya, Puddin. Daddy's little monster's gonna make ya proud~

.

.

.

Oukay, that was kinda short and I'm not really happy with this, but I'm gonna leave it like this. I really dunno what to write for this story, guys. Gimme some ideas! And tell me how much I screwed up xD

Any way; Just leave me a review. I dunno how I managed to survive without them that long..

buuut;

See ya :)

Punkin


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyho guys. Again, I'm sorry. First I'm sorry for the shitty chapter I posted last time. Then I'm sorry for taking so long again, buuut I got big news keeping me occupied for the last two months. I try making it up to ya with this. I think it's better than the last- with isn't hard, I know.** **Anyway.. just go on. (:** **Aaand pleeease; Review as always (:**

The first time he noticed something was off, was when he felt jealousy rise inside him for the first time in years.

It had been stupid. It really had. Today he could chuckle about it, but back then.. He felt like he could go on a rampage and destroy half of Gotham.

J could still remember it clearly. Harley and him had been doing the same thing for quite some time now. J "gave" her to other men in the club, testing their loyalty and seeing if they where stupid enough to touch his Queen.

Everything had been fine. Always.

Till that day, at least..

In front of him sat a little fish. J should really concentrate on him, but he could only focus on Harley, dancing in her tight dress in the cage.

So sexy to look at. HAHAHA, I'm the only one to have her., he thought to himself when he saw all the men and even the women glancing to Harley every now and then.

Harley, Harley, look what ya do to all this people, ya beast. Daddy's proud of ya, baby. HAHAHAHAHA!

"It's good to see you, J. "

J nodded absentmindly.

Harley was shaking her body with the music. Her tight dress hugging her sexy body perfectly, while she threw her head around.

Ooooh ya gonna have to gimme a privat show later, Harley. Lookin at ya like this, it's punishment. HAHAHAHAHA, gettin punished by my own creation. What a joke! HAHAHA!

J felt his pants tighten at the sight and forced his eyes away to the young man in front of him.

"So.. here I am. ", he said slowly, showing his teeth with a smile. "What can I do for ya, Jimmy? "

"Just talking 'bout business. Since you're back, everything seems to run just perfectly, except for one little thing.. "

He seemed afraid to continue, instead letting his eyes wander off. J followed his glance back over to Harley, gritting his teeth in a smile. The idiot was checking her out.

Oh let's play little Jimmy~~

"Ya seem to like her, Jimmy. " He whistled for her to come over. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA ya're so dead little boy.

Jimmy followed her movement untill she stood in front of them. "Yeah Puddin? " Harley flashed him a big sexy smile.

"Harley, what would ya say if ya'd go home with him tonight? "

His Queen grinned, understanding where he wanted to go with this.

Ya 're so gooood. Daddy's proud of ya, little monster.

She sat down in Jimmys lab, throwing herself at him.

The boy was clearly enjoing himself pretty much. Stupid boy.

The Joker laughed to himself. He couldn't stand this boy. Harley was his, and his alone to look at, to touch. Noone lived through this test.

Harley was still sitting in his lab, Jimmys hand on her ass, tracing the lines of his face with her finger, like she did with him when they laid in bed every night.

Suddenly J felt a knot in his stomach. Normally he would enjoy this. This time it made him furious.

What's wrong now? That's not funny. Why isn't it funny? It's funny every other time! Do I just don't get the joke? Ha.. hahaHA. Thats's not possible! I MAKE the jokes! But this, this.. this.. this isn't funny. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? What the fuck is wrong?!

Deep inside him he knew he was jealous. But he would never give in to such a stupid feeling.

I'm the King. I'm not jealous of a little boy just old enough to legally drink! And Harley's a Queen. The little Scumback was below her. She would never make out with someone other than him. He knew this. But still, seeing her sitting in his lab made his blood boil.

She was a Queen, his Queen. His and his alone! He tought about what he'd do to the boy and finally he was able to grin again. He would scratch his eyes out, tearing his limps of one by one..

Oooh yeah.. He deserves it!

"A pretty little bitch you are, that's for sure.. ", Jimmy whispered to Harley, who just laughed and glanced to J. She was asking him what to do.

HAHAHAHAH- WHAT DID YA JUST SAY?!

J stood there, unable to move or look away when Jimmy started to grab Harleys breasts.

Stop it, boy. That's yer last chance. But J knew the boy was dead as soon as he could bring his body to move again.

When his Queen looked at him again, he finally snapped out of it, grabbed Harley back to his side and shoot Jimmy right in the head.

He turned to Johnny, who nodded and started telling the people around to clean up and close the club.

J was still feeling the knot in his stomach and grabbed Harleys wrist again, dragging her with him upstairs to their bedroom.

He couldn't get the picture of Jimmy touching her out of his head.

He threw her onto the bed, following close behind.

She's mine! My Queen, my Harlequin! I made her! And I'm gonna show everyone to keep their handy away! Noone takes what's mine!

"What's wrong Puddin?"

Harleys voice pulled him out of the trance he's been in.

"Ya're mine. Only mine. Ya got this? ", he growled and looked her deep in the eyes.

Harleys face softened and she traced the lines of his face slowly.

Normally it would calm him, but right now it just reminded him of the Scumbag touching his precious Harley. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her on the bed underneath him.

"I'm all yers, Puddin. Noone'll chance that."

But he needed more. He needed to forget the fuckup touching his Queen.

He leaned down and kissed her hard. Harley responded almost instantly.

HAHAHA, noone'll ever kiss her like this! Noone will ever hold her like this! She's mine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ALL MINE!

When he was happy with the smeared lipstick on her face, he moved down to her neck and her chest, bitting and sucking on every bit of flesh he could find.

She was his and everyone should know it.

When he was ready, her whole upper body was covered in hickeys and little bites.

He looked down at her and grinned, satisfied with his work.

He leaned back down again and kissed her again, making her moan and keeping them occupied for the whole night.

Hahahahahaha! Now I see the joke! It's funny, really, how many things happened to get us where we're now, how many things happened to make me love her. It's funny how dependend I am on her. It's just all a joke. The Joker, Gothams Clown Prince of Crime, dependend on his own creation, his Queen, Harley Quinn.

HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA,IT'S SO DAMN FUNNY!


End file.
